


Studying. Definitely Studying.

by tinybox_septiceye



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, and they are in highschool but 18, no thomas doesnt join in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybox_septiceye/pseuds/tinybox_septiceye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack sucked at math. He got a friend to tutor him. He still sucked at math, because well, he was sucking off his tutor more than he was studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying. Definitely Studying.

  Jack sucked at math. He got a friend to tutor him. He still sucked at math, because well, he was sucking off his tutor more than he was studying.

  Originally, Mark and Jack meant to actually study. They were already boyfriends, but they figured they would actually be able to get work done. Cue their raging teenage hormones, and that lead them to where they are now: upstairs in Mark’s room, with their books spread about so that if anyone walks up and they’re able to hide quick enough, it’ll look like they’re actually studying.

  But what they’re doing is far from studying. Jack is on his stomach, biting on his knuckles to keep quiet and a pillow over his head to muffle the sounds that manage to slip out while Mark thrusts quickly and roughly into him.

  Jack starts rutting against the mattress as he feels his orgasm approaching, and Mark quickly flips him over and starts thrusting faster, grabbing the Irishman’s cock and jerking him off, matching his strokes to his thrusting.

  Jack barely manages to get out an “Uh, Mark!” before white ropes are shooting onto his stomach and chest.

  As his orgasm fills him with pleasure, a particularly loud moan leaves him lips. Mark and Jack both freeze. They hear footsteps on the stairs, coming towards the room.

“Guys? You okay up here?”, Thomas asks.

  In a flash, Mark had pulled out and was hastily throwing on his jeans and shirt. Jack had just managed to get his underwear back on before they heard a knock on the door. In a panic, Jack dove to the ground on the side of the bed, in front of Mark, out of view of Tom.

“Hey, everything okay?” Thomas asked as he poked his head in the door.

  Mark was sitting on his bed, facing the wall since that’s where he had frozen and awkwardly turned his head around to face his brother.

“Yeah, we’re good.”

  On the floor, Jack was in front of Mark, and realized that his erection was still straining against his jeans. He felt a little bad; he was the reason they’d had to stop so quickly and Mark hadn’t gotten to get off himself.

“Where’s Jack?” Thomas asked, glancing over the room.

  Mark flinched. Not only because his brother had noticed Jack’s “absence” but also because that cheeky bastard had decided that now was a good time to reach into his jeans (that he hadn’t been able to button up fast enough) and pull out his now aching member. The Irishman slowly started to lick a line up his shaft and start sucking on the head of his dick.

  He looked down and tried to give him a look that gave the message of ‘Really? Right now? With my brother in the room?’ Jack just looked at him innocently. Or as innocently as he could with a cock in his mouth.

“He’s uh…he went to the bathroom,” Mark lied, trying to keep his voice steady.

Thomas nodded, “So how’s school?”

  Mark mentally facepalmed. Of all the times his brother could try to strike up a conversation it had to be while he was getting head?

“It’s good,” Mark responded, literally biting his tongue as Jack started to graze his fingertips over his balls. “Look, I don’t wanna sound rude, but can we have a casual conversation later? We have a big exam coming up. Like it’s  _coming really soon_ ,” he nudged Jack with his knee.

“Oh yeah, sorry,” Thomas started to leave and Mark almost breathed out a sigh of relief, but Thomas abruptly turned back around, “Are you okay? You’re acting a little weird, Mark,”

“I’m fine!” Mark quickly responded. Thomas needed to leave now or else he was gonna learn a big secret about his little brother. This was not the way Mark wanted to come out.

  Thomas gave him a weird look, but didn’t pry for answers, and left the room.

  Instantly, Jack picked up the pace and Mark slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his groan.

“Jack…I’m gonna…fuck….,” Mark bit his lip.

  Jack hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder until Mark’s hand were tangled in his hair and he was shooting his load down his throat, doing everything in his power to keep quiet.

  Jack swallowed and pulled back smirking.

“I hate you,” Mark growled as he fixed himself back into his pants.

“You can’t hate me. i just blew you,” before Mark could respond Jack was interjecting, “Now that exam you spoke of…was that true? Because damn…we should probably study …like for real.”


End file.
